Werewolf Battalion
The Ministerium für Staatssicherheit's Werewolf Battalion was an East German TSF group led by Major Beatrix Brehme, a staunch Soviet loyalist and an integral part of the Stasi's Moscow Sect, and was tasked with enforcing state security on the front lines. At times they would cooperate with the NVA to undergo defensive operations against the BETA, but the paramilitary force had its own command structure and ultimately answered to Erich Schmidt rather than the NVA, often times ignoring their requests for help in order to suit the ministry's personal goals. Their primary task, however, was to hunt down political dissenters and military deserters, and they maintained an edge over their Army counterparts with newer equipment, including the MiG-23 Cheburashka, and later, the MiG-27 Aligatori. History Alongside the Berlin Battalion, the Werewolf Battalion was organized by the Stasi in order to create a military arm of the State Security Ministry that was capable of properly policing the NVA, which at that point had access to such powerful military equipment as TSFs like the MiG-21 Balalaika. Selected to lead this unit was the ambitious and enchanting member of the Ministry named Beatrix Brehme, whose previous speeches had pushed the Moscow Sect's existence into the spotlight and given them great influence. With only the most skilled and loyal pilots selected from within the Party as well as the NVA, the unit became superior in most regards to even the units stationed on the front lines of the war. The gap quickly lengthened when the Ministry organized the acquirement of MiG-23s directly from the Soviet Union, for use exclusively by the Stasi as part of "field testing" the new machines. Members of the Battalion were reputedly considered more loyal to their commanding officer Beatrix than to the Ministry, or even the Socialist Party itself. This was in part because Beatrix believed that it was necessary to lead by example, and she was often at the lead of her TSF unit during battle. This loyalty eventually served her well as Beatrix and her unit found themselves embroiled in a crossfire between the Berlin Sect of the Stasi and their subsequent attempted coup d'état of the government, as well as Erich Schmidt, leader of the Ministry and Moscow Sect, attempting to assassinate Beatrix before her power grew too great. Having already acquired a new gift from Moscow in the form of MiG-27s, Beatrix's forces quickly ended the attempted takeover by the Berlin sect and, in the subsequent assassination attempt by Erich Schmidt and his later death at the hands of his own men, Beatrix assumed control of the Ministry and effectively became the head of the Government forces arrayed against the rebelling NVA. It was during the rebellion's climax that Beatrix saw herself take to the field against 2nd Lieutenant Theodor Eberbach, the last remaining ace of the [[666th TSF Squadron|666th Schwarzesmarken TSF Squadron]], led by her nemesis Irisdina Bernhard. Despite having the technological advantage, Beatrix was unable to overcome Eberbach's determination to win for the sake of a new and free East Germany, and ultimately her ideology lost to his when her cockpit was breached by his MiG-23PF's combat knife. The fate of the rest of the Werewolf pilots is unknown, but it is likely that the survivors surrendered after witnessing their leader die at the hands of the rebels. Operational Dates * 1983: Participated in numerous sorties against deserting military officials, engaged in BETA culling operations, and fought against the NVA rebellion that ultimately saw the unit destroyed. Members Trivia * The Werwolf, as it is spelled in native German, has been considered a mythological creature since before the Medieval Ages. The legends that describe their appearance and habits vary wildly by region, but accounts of their viciousness is held up by all as their most well known feature. ** One such legend named by Thiess of Kaltenburg, a self-proclaimed Werewolf of the late 17th century, stated that werewolves existed to do God's work and destroy the devil's minions; in return for their service, they were rewarded a spot in heaven. ** Some of these legends' parallels can be drawn back to Schwarzemarken, especially to Beatrix Brehme and her ultimate death at the hands of Theodor Eberbach. She believed that she was in the right and that those against her were committing ultimate sins against the state, and she also held the belief that she would be rewarded for her service and be granted a place in Valhalla, a realm where great warriors were selected by the Norse Valkyries to reside for eternity. Gallery